With progress and development of display technology, various kinds of display apparatuses are sequentially introduced and widely used in daily life. In order to realize color display, some of the display apparatuses utilize the color filter, so as to display color images.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical color display apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a schematic, top view of a color filter of the color display apparatus shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the typical color display apparatus 100 includes a driving substrate 110, a color filter 120 and a display layer 130. The color filter 120 is opposite to the driving substrate 110, and the display layer 130 is disposed between the driving substrate 110 and the color filter 120. The driving substrate 110 has an alignment mark 111. The color filter 120 includes a substrate 121, a plurality of color filter patterns 122 and a black resin layer 124, and the color filter patterns 122 and the black resin layer 124 are disposed on the substrate 121. The black resin layer 124 includes a black matrix 125 and an alignment mark 127, and the black matrix 125 is configured for separating the color filter patterns 122.
In the typical technology, the color filter 120 is formed by firstly forming the black resin layer 124 on the substrate 121, and then forming the color filter patterns 122 by utilizing the alignment mark 127 of the black matrix 125 as the alignment mark for a photo mask. Furthermore, during assembly of the color filter 120 and the driving substrate 110, the alignment mark 111 of the driving substrate 110 is aligned to the alignment mark 127 of the black resin layer 124, so as to align the color filter patterns 122 to the driving substrate 110.
However, during fabrication of the color filter patterns 122, relative position error may be generated between the color filter patterns 122 and the alignment mark 127 because of fabrication process factors. However, during assembly of the color filter 120 and the driving substrate 110, the alignment mark 127 is used as the alignment benchmark. Therefore, even though the alignment mark 111 is precisely aligned with the alignment mark 127, the color filter patterns 122 are easily misaligned with pixels of the driving substrate 110, thereby decreasing display quality of the color display apparatus 100.